


Dethroned

by DiscoPanic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Fake AH Crew, I LOV U, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, anyway read it lmao, been sitting on this fic for like a year hell yeah hell yeah, geoff goes missing boys are sad, i didnt want anything to be forced, its definitely a ship fic tho dont get me wrong, just for the sake of the ot6, so i didnt write anything that didnt feel right, the romance frankly isnt that strong but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoPanic/pseuds/DiscoPanic
Summary: It had been a year since any of them had seen Geoff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is what I've been up to. I promise I'll be updating Sleight of Hand, I haven't forgotten about it. Been preoccupied with other things, mental health and friendships and way too much Overwatch and all that, but I haven't forgotten my lovely ao3 fam. Here's an Achievement Hunter fic because why haven't I written one yet I've known them longer than Game Grumps lmao. It's probably because it took me longer to get on the ah fic bandwagon. Anyways. -heart eyes- fake ah crew is my favorite au of all time and I hope u enjoy.

 

It had been a year since any of them had seen Geoff.

They'd reached a silent, monotonous schedule every day. They'd do their heists, they'd kill who they needed to, they'd get their information, their money, their reputation. But around midnight, right before they all called it a night- they'd look for Geoff. 

Usually it was on the internet, trying to find any, _any_ of Geoff's aliases listed under a payroll, a picture with him passing by in the background using Gavin's facial recognition software, anything at all to show he was alive. There were other nights where they'd search on foot, when the walls suffocated and itched and they needed to leave. They'd look in the forest surrounding their safe house, even though the possibility of him still being there was almost impossible.

They refused to accept that Geoff had died. They had questioned (and sometimes killed) everyone that they knew would take Geoff, and no one had said a word. They checked obituaries just in case, but they never let themselves think he was actually dead. Gavin would type out his code, editing an engine that would do one more aspect of the electronic searching for them, the thrum of his fingers at the keys filling the silence on the nights when no one else could think about anything other than the memories of Geoff they clung to. 

Ryan almost always thought of when Geoff had first met him.

He was on a job, his mask heating his breath and making it stale. He was acutely aware of the vignette on his vision from the dark grey plastic, and he kept a close mental watch on his pulse as he worked on getting to the office of his target. There'd been a hefty offer, a million dollars. That kind of number was usually reserved for large gatherings of targets where he'd have to take out most if not all of them, so the fact that his _one target_  had been worth a million made this a cakewalk. 

Ryan didn't know who had given him the job, he only knew their messenger, a blonde woman who had been straight to the point and had demanded Ryan turn around and count to one thousand as she drove away.

Climbing the levels of the office building was easy- hear a noise, shoot before they shout, keep going. Ryan couldn't believe he picked the day where the elevator just so happened to be out of _fucking_ order, but nevertheless, he climbed the stairs and stopped at each level to get a keycard with access to the next one.

He almost couldn't believe it when he reached the top. 

Barely holding in a sigh of relief, he prepared himself, finger on the trigger and swung open the door. There was a waiting room with a secretary's desk. She looked at him with disinterest and waved to the door.

"Good evening, sir. Do you have an appoint-" The secretary was silenced by a single bullet. It hit straight in the mouth, and her jaw unhinged, swinging freely before her head fell onto the desk in front of her. Gory. Ryan shrugged and went in, gun raised.

"Nice job getting up here. Sorry the elevator was out of order. Whiskey?" 

A man with an impressive handlebar mustache sat behind a desk, a steady, calm stare directed at Ryan. 

He didn't know how to answer for a moment. 

Ryan thought about it.

  _I already have a million dollars_.

"Okay."

\---

Gavin always thought about the mundane things he did with Geoff. Sure, the murder and heists gave him an adrenaline rush better than any drug ever could, but it didn't matter when he needed to cling to the things that made him happy. Geoff making him eggs, Geoff holding him close when they watched movies, Geoff screaming when he lost at Monopoly, Geoff's tattooed arms wrapped around Gavin when he had a nightmare and couldn't stop shaking. It kept him grounded to think about it. Sometimes he could almost feel Geoff holding him, ghost fingers tracing his back and petting his cheek. It didn't make him cry when he remembered anymore.

\---

And Jack, poor Jack, Jack always had it the worst. No one even dared try to ask how he was doing in regards to Geoff because they all knew it wasn't good. They all knew what had happened before Geoff disappeared. 

Geoff's last words to Jack before disappearing had been an angry "fuck you" before storming out of the safe house to sit on the porch. Jack had been furious and spit in Geoff's direction on his way out, but still looked through the window to the porch to see if Geoff was there. He was sitting on the rocking chair, staring out at the road with his arms crossed. Jack told himself he'd get Geoff in an hour. 

An hour later, Jack felt his blood run cold.

On his way from the basement to finally give Geoff his apology, a faint shout came from outside. It was Geoff's voice.

Jack ran as fast as he could to the door, he swears to this day.

Sometimes he wonders if he could've run faster if he'd known what he would see.

The mud tracked onto the wooden steps, the rocking chair on the ground with a leg broken, the blood, the splintered wood of one of the porch's thin columns breaking, all signs of a struggle.

The porch was empty. 

So what always plagued Jack's mind at the thought of Geoff, his Geoff, was his own recreation of the altercation that occurred in the moments that no one had seen a thing. The moments in which their king was dethroned. 

Jack could picture Geoff moping on his chair, grumbling to himself as he looked out onto the field in the distance. A car pulling up quietly, and a man stepping out. Geoff wouldn't know what was happening, maybe raise his hand in confused greeting, but by then the man would already have gotten close enough to punch Geoff. He'd do it again, this time smack in the nose, making it bleed heavily. Geoff would be stunned enough for the man to be able to yank him out of the chair and hoist him over the man's shoulder, but Geoff would wriggle out of his grasp and fall onto the chair, tipping it over. The leg would snap. 

Jack could just see Geoff springing up, fists ready to fight, but the man's elbow would deliver another blow to Geoff's nose, and Geoff's head would fly back and hit the thin, wooden column behind him. He'd finally slump down, slowly losing consciousness, and the man would try hoisting him onto his shoulder again. Geoff would grab onto the column and hold on with all of the strength he could muster. It would splinter and break with a few tugs on Geoff's torso from the man. Geoff would shout with fear and a pang of grief for himself, expecting his death. And he'd pound the man's back with his fists, kicking wildly with his legs in an attempt to make the man lose his balance, but he'd be tossed into the trunk and everything would be dark as it slammed shut. In his new prison, Geoff would be yanked away from his home at sixty miles an hour.

Jack doubted that was exactly what happened, but it was what he pictured with overwhelming sadness all the same.

\---

Ryan was kneeling in the van doing the surveillance for the heist that night. Jack sat in front of the wheel, ready to drive away at a moment's notice. Ryan eyed his watch. Ten o' clock- hour past bank closing, guy locking up would be gone soon. _Almost time to look for him._

Surveillance was always a boring job filled with nothing, but it was important to make sure they kept an eye on everything while the others were inside the bank. 

"How are they doing?" Ryan asked Gavin over his shoulder. The other man was sitting on a box in front of his setup, a headset on as he murmured instructions to Michael and Ray and kept an eye on the cameras and security systems.

"Absolutely swell, they're almost in. Guy closing up just left so now the place is all ours," he said.

"Good, are Ray and Michael in yet?"

"About to be, in around- there we go." Gavin loudly clicked a key. "You're good boys," he said to the headset. 

Ryan could hear the tinny pop of gunshots through Gavin's headset.

"Guard's down, and you guys are good to go. Vault should be unlocked, but if it asks you for a manual code it's 2456378."

Ryan absentmindedly kept an eye on the street surrounding the bank, a lull in activity reaching the van as Michael and Ray did their thing. 

A van was driving by, badly painted flowers and cheesy banner proclaiming a florist owned it. Ryan payed it no mind until it pulled over in front of an alley, directly across from them. 

"There's a van across the street just sitting there," Ryan said without taking his eyes off the vehicle.

"Any movement from it?" Gavin said, mouth full with a few potato chips.

"Not that I can see. Maybe it's nothing."

"Mmf-kay," Gavin munched.

The van started back up and sped off. 

"What-" Ryan looked closely at what was left in place of the van. The pale skin was translucent, blue under the moon in the night, and he could make out some ink along sprawled arms.

"Holy shit, is that- Gavin get Michael and Ray out of there right now," Ryan ordered while swinging opening the van door. He ran across the street with Jack's voice shouting for him, but he ran blindly. He had to get to who was lying on the concrete.

Seeing Geoff up close was enough to make Ryan cry.

Gashes littered his skin, some new and bleeding openly, some crusted over, and some old enough to have pink flesh webbing over them. Ryan could see burn marks over his hands, could practically _smell_ them, could hear the quiet sizzle of heat pressing against Geoff's knuckles. Blood matted down parts of his messy hair that had grown substantially since Ryan had last seen him.

Ryan fell to his knees, hands clamped over his mouth as tears flowed freely from his eyes. Emotions swirled around like a maelstrom through him, pain, fear, _relief,_ even a dash of anger to whoever could fucking do this, fucking shit.

Ryan's fingers rushed to Geoff's neck, feeling a very faint pulse. A sigh of relief rushed from his throat, thanking every deity that could exist that they'd gotten him back alive. By now, Ryan could hear the rushing footsteps behind him.

"Ryan what the fuck is going on- holy shit," Michael gasped before falling next to Ryan, head bowed as he frantically touched Geoff's arm, needing to feel him to know he was real.

"I can't believe it," Jack circled Geoff's body, kneeling and gently taking Geoff's hand. He lifted it up shakily towards him and pressed a kiss to the bony, burnt fingers. Tears sprang from the man's eyes, looking at something that wasn't there in the distance.

"Come on Geoff," Ryan murmured, "Let's get you home."

\--- 

Geoff had woken up screaming. "Please no!" and choked wails filled the penthouse's empty silence.

The bedroom door had flung open almost immediately and Michael and Ray rushed in, Michael holding tightly to a pistol. 

"Shit, I thought we lost you again," Michael sighed. He lowered his gun, easing up. "You're awake."

Geoff looked at them in disbelief. 

"Michael? Ray?"

"Yours truly, buddy," Ray answered.

"I...I'm home?"

They sat next to him on the bed and Michael ruffled a hand through his hair. "For good."

Geoff reached out, wincing a little, and twisted Michael's shirt in his hands, pulling the boy closer to press his face against his chest.

"I'm gonna wake the others, let 'em know Geoff is up now." Michael nodded as Ray left the room, rubbing Geoff's back.

"Missed you so much, thought I'd never get to hold you again," Geoff said quietly.

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

Geoff smiled before pressing his lips to Michael's in a chaste kiss, and Michael felt like his eyes were opened after being closed for so long, a piece that had been missing for years pushed back into place.

The first one in the room was Gavin, who had practically launched himself at Geoff. He loosened his grip when he heard Geoff wince. 

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're alive and here and I, I missed you so much, I missed you so much," Gavin blubbered as tears started to form.

"I missed you too, Gav." Michael's heart melted at the sight of Geoff smiling.

Gavin peppered Geoff's face in kisses before finally pulling away and giving everyone else a chance to see him.

Ryan walked up next, having entered with the rest of them, and Geoff sat up in preparation for the embrace that Ryan wrapped him in. Strong arms engulfing his no-longer-just-as-strong body, calloused fingers feeling the smooth scar tissue on his back. 

"Thought I'd lost you," he admitted while kissing Geoff's temple. He allowed his tears to flow freely, refusing to hide his emotion. 

"I thought I'd never see you again," Geoff said shakily. He grit his teeth as he endured the pain that burned in the back of his mind from tightening his grip on Ryan.

Ryan almost didn't want to pull away, but he realized his time with Geoff was not limited to now and allowed the others to say their greetings.

Ray had sat down gingerly on the bed, the only contact he made with Geoff being his forehead knocking against his chest once. His eyes dragged along Geoff's body, almost as if he were seeing a ghost.

"I missed your laugh the most," he said, eyes on his hands that were shaking in his lap.

"And I missed your fucking rotten sense of humor, you heartless bastard." As Geoff said this he poked Ray in the chest, drawing a frenzied laugh from the boy and Geoff realized it was the first time he'd seen him cry. As he laughed along with Ray and hugged him, he couldn't help but wonder how many times Ray cried in his absence.

Ray left Geoff's embrace with a kiss on the cheek that finally made Geoff feel tears prick his eyes.

But they didn't start flowing until he saw Jack timidly walk up to him. It didn't suit his large frame to stand so small before Geoff. It reminded him of a child being scolded, and it confused him.

"I'm sorry-"

"For what?"

"For what I said that day." Jack wrung his hands nervously.

"Jack, please look at me." Their eyes met.

"You really think I'd be hung up on whatever the fuck happened that day? You really think I'd hold onto that for so long?" he asked, but there was no venom to it.

Jack clamped a hand over his mouth as he started crying. "It held onto me," he said around his hand.

Geoff got out of the bed at that, ignoring the pain of the burns and slashes on the soles of his feet as he stood in front of Jack.

"I love you so much," Geoff wiped at Jack's face. "Baby, I know whatever it is that you said, you didn't mean it. I'm okay and so are you."

Jack nodded, most likely unable to say anything, and Geoff rested his head against Jack's broad chest, wrapping his arms around it and feeling Jack breathe. 

A shaky kiss pressed to Geoff's temple, and he felt himself being lifted back onto the bed.

"Get some rest, Geoff. I love you." The others nodded, trailing out the door.

"Pancakes in the morning?" he asked Jack.

"Of course."

"Jack wait," he called, and the man paused. "Can you stay here? I don't want to sleep alone," he said in a small voice that surprised even himself. 

Jack nodded.

"Of course."


End file.
